Necklace
by hiei's-babe
Summary: Will Yuske and the gang be able to help and find a spunky dragon demon? or will it be to late?
1. the mission

Disclaimer: I don't own yuyu hakusho nooooooooo( crying) 

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it and sorry if it's similar to someone's I probably didn't know. oh RnR please. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koenma: Yusuke, I have a job for you so no complaining. 

Yusuke: Oh great what is it do I have to go kill some guy with a cape. 

Koenma: NO, you have to find a dragon demon named Tina and protect her from other demons! he said as Hiei and the others walked in.

Kurama: I thought dragon demons where suppose to be one of strongest demons alive.

Yusuke: If she's strong than she take care of herself!

Koenma: Kurama, you are right dragon demons are strong but not this one isn't because she was abandoned when she was young.

Yusuke: so

Koenma: SO SHE HAD NO ONE TO TEACH HER!!

Kuwabara: Do you have a picture of her!!

Koenma: I do have picture, Koenma pulls down a screen and you see a picture of a baby Koenma butt naked on a bear rug.

Everyone: Starts laughing even Hiei smiles.

Koenma: Sweat drops and quickly changes the screen and, you see picture of a red head with puffy hair real puffy, dark green eyes black horns black wings and a black skinny long tail with a purple shirt that goes right bellow her belly button and denim shorts.

Hiei: Looks at the picture and says she looks like an idiot.

Yusuke: She looks different all right.

Kuwabara: Man I thought she'd be prettier, although she looks like she'd be more of a little sister then anything else.

Kurama: he just stared at the picture thinking I've never seen a dragon demon like that before. 

Koenma: You really shouldn't make fun of her she's very sensitive. Oh by the way Botan will be joining you.

Hiei: Why we can handle it ourselves she'll just get in the way.

Botan: With all these guy she might need someone to talk to about girl things. 

Yusuke: How long have you been there?!

Botan: I don't know I don't have a watch.

Koenma: Well since that's settled Tina is somewhere in the maki, and to make this easier here is a watch it is made to track dragon demons. Now get out of my office!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thats chapter one I hoped you liked it! I'll update soon so please review. If you have a question I'm at monkeyhead12@hotmail.com 


	2. Tina

Disclaimer: I Don't own YuYu Hakusho waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

I'd like to thank my sister for helping me, well that's all .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke: Man that wasn't cool of him kicking us out like that!

Botan: Well,think of it this way we'll find her faster.

Kurama: Looks like we'll find her soon, looking at the watch as it points in the direction of the woods.

Kuwabara: Do we have to go into the woods.

Hiei: Yes, you baka.

Yusuke: SHUT UP ALREADY AND LETS GO. Hey Kurama where's the watch pointing now.

(oh yeah there in the woods now)

Kurama: THE WATCH IS GOING CRAZY! She must be close!

Botan: Hey isn't that her by the creek.

Yusuke: I can't tell it's to dark.

Hiei: I have an idea.

Kuwabara: Why is Hiei holding a rock?! He's gonna hit us with it!!

Hiei: No, you idiot Koenma said she wasn't strong so..

Yusuke: Your gonna hit her with a rock!

Hiei: That's right.

Yusuke: As long as it works.

Botan: THAT'S JUST MEAN, SO DON'T DO IT!!

Kurama: I agree it is a little harsh.

Kuwabara: That would hurt!

Hiei: So, you want to find out it's her right.

Everyone: nodded

Botan: Fine I still think it's mean but go ahead, just don't blame me if its not her.

Kurama: Do what you must.

Kuwabara: Go ahead.

Yusuke: I have no complaints.

Hiei: Fine it's settled. (Hiei throws the rock and **'Bam'! **it hits her straight in the back of the head.) It looks like it's her.

Tina: Owwww that really hurt! (bent over crying) Whoever threw that come on out now

(as she stands up)

Kuwabara: (For some reason is eating a cookie.)

Tina: (Freezes in her tracks and screams) cookies! (as she flew over to Kuwabara and smiles as she eyes down the cookie.)

Everyone: (Looks at her like she's insane.)

Kuwabara: Is freaking out because she's starting to drool, He starts to get up she grabs his legs and makes him fall, dropping the cookie.

Tina: As the cookie sores through the air Tina jumps up and catches it in her mouth, and laughs evilly as she eats the cookie.

Kuwabara: That was my cookie!

Tina: I win!

Kuwabara: I want my cookie!

Tina: Cookie's gone hahaha 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Kuwabara ever get another cookie or will our 14 year old Tina eat them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

oh yeah I'd also like to thank 

Kyou's babe for reviewing!


	3. Poor Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own it. WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tina: Have anymore cookies?!

Kuwabara: NO!! that was the last one!

Yusuke: STOP IT ALREADY!!

Botan: Calm down, calm down.

Yusuke: By any chance is your name Tina.

Tina: Yep yep that's me!

Yusuke: Hi I'm Yusuke Urameshi.

Tina: Okie dokie

Kuwabara: I really don't like you.(still angry at the cookie thing.)

Tina: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa he.... dosen't.....like..... meeeeeeeeeeeee!

Hiei: Shut up baka.

Tina: ahhhhhhh! He doesn't like me either!

Kurama: Don't worry he's like that to everybody.

Tina: Really he is. (walks up to hiei) then your mean!(sticks her tongue out at him)

Botan: Hiei don't hurt her or you'll be sent to jail.

Hiei: Why should I waste air on a baka like her.

Botan and Tina: You're mean!

Kurama: (sees something in the bushes) We have company. 

Tina: ahhhhhhh! (something just grabbed Tina's wrist Her necklace starts to glow and a bright light appeared and then disappeared.)

Yusuke: What just happened? (noticing the dead demon on the ground)

Tina: Gross I have guts on me! yuck and it smells bad too!

Kuwabara: (Backs up) you need a bath, smelly!

Botan: Tina, lets go to Koenma's cabin and get cleaned up, ok?

Tina: kay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I tried to make it longer but I'm tired. I'll try next time to make it longer.

I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! :) I'll try to up date soon

if my computer doesn't crash again. bye 


	4. Kiayeta

Discalimer: I don't own Yu yu hakusho but, I do own TINA!!!!! hahaha!

sorry it took so long to update I was really blocked it really sucks that I had writers block that long so I'm Reaaaaaaaally sorry!

Tina : clean, clean, clean ( as she walked out in a black shirt that could swallow her, and a pair of yellow pants that she had to tie.)

Yusuke : You look like a big bumble bee! hahaha!

Tina: I thought it looked good.( on verge of crying)

Kuwabara : ( still angry about the cookie thing) I hate Tina and her pants.

Tina : ( really upset now) You're a meanie!!!

Kuwabara : Am not.

Tina : are to

Kuwabara: am not

Tina : are to

Kuwabara : am not

Tina : am not

Kuwabara : are to, Hey wait you tricked me!!

Tina : I win I win I win I win! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Kurama : (trying not to laugh)

Hiei : (getting ticked)

yusuke : hahahahahahacoughhahaha

botan : Tina you must be tired you can take the bed.

Tina : thanks but first why are you being so nice to me I mean I was shunned by the clan.

Hiei : because we're ordered to protect you

Tina : why

Hiei : I think because of your necklace.

Tina : why

Hiei : because it glowed.

Tina : why

Hiei : I don't know why, and stop saying why!

Tina : Okie dokie

Kurama : But do you know why it glowed ?

Tina : not exactly, but I know the legend behind it.

Botan : What is it?

Tina : oh you want me to tell you.

Yusuke : yeah we want you to tell us.

Tina : okie dokie, well there once was a powerful dragon demon named.... oh yeah Kaiyeta she could kill millions with a simple twirl, they said she had deep blue hair and silver wings, horns, and a tail. Most demons thought she was just an ordinary demon but that's where they made there mistake. She could look at you and you would feel your soul be taken then you would die, but she would only use that power if it were the last resort. Demons hated her, people feared her even though she saved them, and protected them. So, she was alone but, she didn't mind. one day demons came from every where to find a way to kill her, and they did. They found someone strong fast and smart his name Hino he felt the same as the others and went to find and kill Kaiyeta. He found her and they fought and fought she couldn't take his soul because of his speed, but in the last of the fight both tired and weak Kaiyeta pined Hino to the ground. She knew she wouldn't make it out alive with the little power she had left and took his soul along with hers and, they died, Leaving behind a single silver fang of Kaiyeta's. A dragon demon saw the whole thing and took the fang and buried Kaiyeta. They say her soul still wanders in the fang, that's why the fang is passed down to generation to generation in that family.

Botan : That's horrible.

Yusuke : What a way to go.

Kuwabara: She had no friends.

Kurama :Even though she protected them they still ignored her and feared her.

Hiei : So how did you get the necklace if your not in that family?

Tina : I had one friend in that clan who had the necklace, and right before I left she gave it to me to remember her. ( after she said that the lights went out, and laugh of wickedness came.)

Did ya like it. I tried to make it longer but I'm sleepy. If you have any ideas just email me at monkeyhead12hotmail.com. Well please review even if you don't like it I'll take flames and try to make it better. : :)

I just wanted to do that. 0


End file.
